Día del taco
by Magiel-chan
Summary: Levi invita a su prometida a comer para festejar la expansión de su empresa, donde Hanji decide el lugar y él por amor, se lo permite sin saber el sitio y los acontecimientos que sucederán en el. Día del taco con amor Lemon y humor, pero sobre todo lemon XD Levi Rivaille, Hanji (Levihan), Mike, Moblit, Tacos y mucho, mucho hard :)


**Historia alterna basada en los personajes del mundo de SNK de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**Día del Taco**

**One-Shot**

Estaba atardeciendo en la ciudad. Levi había pasado por su prometida para llevarla a almorzar, así que estacionó su convertible negro enfrente de un hospital muy reconocido a esperar que saliera de su trabajo, cuando reconoció a lo lejos la silueta de una mujer delgada con anteojos que volteaba para todos lados confundida, hasta que el hombre le hizo una señal para que lo viera y se subiera al auto.

_-¡Hola amor!-_ dijo ella subiéndose en la parte del copiloto para luego plantearle un suave beso en los labios.

_-Hola Hanji… ¿Qué tal tu día?-_ respondió con una traviesa sonrisa mientras se acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad.

_-Bien, hoy estuvimos analizando muestras de nuestros pacientes contagiados para ver como afectaba la influenza H1L1 en su organismo-_ se detuvo al ver la expresión de asco en el rostro de su amado _–Pero no te preocupes, es obvio que usamos el equipo necesario para nuestra seguridad y después me di una ducha desinfectante…Mejor cuéntame, ¿Cómo te fue en la empresa?-_ empezó a tratar de colocar su cinto de seguridad, pero al fallar, el pelinegro se acercó para acomodarlo a lo que ella sólo dijo un simple gracias.

_-No me quejo, solamente nuestras acciones subieron un 23% este mes y cerramos un trato para realizar una cadena en el extranjero, en el cual yo seguiré siendo el accionista principal-_ mencionó con un tono serio y sin expresiones.

_-¿No es nada? Por favor, ¡Eso es una gran noticia!...Tú compañía está creciendo gracias a ti-_ gritó con emoción y abrazo al francés con lo que su cinto la dejara hacerlo -¡Eso hay que celebrarlo!

_-Ya lo sé, por eso te recogí para llevarte a comer-_ comentó tomándole la barbilla y dándoles cortos besos continuos _–Bellini, Marriott, Piegari…Tu escoge el lugar que quieras amor-_ pronunció con una voz sexy mientras bajaba sus labios para besar su cuello.

_-Ah ya que así ah lo pones ah-_ decía entre gemidos – _Hay un lugar al que hace tiempo no voy y me gustaría comer ahí sí se puede._

_-Claro que se puede-_ respondió dejándole una marca en el cuello, alejándose de ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción para encender el auto y tomar el volante _-¿Qué lugar es y por dónde?_

_-No te preocupes, yo te guio-_ dijo la mujer sonriente y él arrancó el auto sin saber a dónde se dirigiría.

.

.

.

_-Tacos… ¿Por qué habiendo tantos lugares de la alta cocina internacional escogiste estos mugrientos tacos de mierda?-_ cuestionó el ojigris irritado al ver que enfrente de él le ponían un par de tacos con todo (guacamole y salsa, además de unas cebollitas ahumadas) que escurrían grasa.

_-No son unos mugrientos, son "Tacos el Mike" y no son de mierda, son de adobada ¡ignorante!- _contestó mientras tomaba un taco y lo mordía, dejando a su prometido con asco –_Anda, ¡Deja de quejarte y prueba uno!_

El pelinegro con desagrado tomó uno que lo dejo más furioso ya que al levantarlo se le rompió la tortilla, tirando el contenido y aparte se embarro los dedo de grasa con guacamole.

_-¡Pero que maldito asco!-_ gritó asustando a los presentes, lo cual atrajo la atención del dueño que se acercó a ellos.

_-¿Se les ofrece algo mis jóvenes?-_ dijo con alegría.

_-Si, tal vez dos cocas de vidrio bien frías-_ respondió con una sonrisa ya que ambos se conocían desde la infancia.

_-Entendido-_ giró su cabeza para hablarle a sus empleados _-¡Dos coquitas bien frías para mi morenaza y para el princeso de su novio!-_ regresó su mirada hacia ellos _-¿Algo más?_

_-Si… ¡Que cierren su maldito local!- _exclamó el azabache enojado.

_-Uy pero que genio… Haber mi chavo ¿Qué quejas tiene?_- dijo con tranquilidad, lo cual le causo una risita a Hanji.

_-¿Qué que quejas tengo?... ¡Todas las del mundo_!- se levantó enojado de la mesa dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al rubio –_Su comida es grasosa, el local rompe con todas las reglas de sanidad, no encontrábamos mesas, tardaron en atender, un perro con roña entro y se pegó a su carro en el que preparaban estas porquerías, hay un montos de personas sorbiéndose los mocos por el chile y escupiendo en el suelo… Y por si fuera poco, uno de sus empleados tiene buen rato mirándole el trasero a mi mujer- _Ante este comentario la castaña se ruborizo ya que no tenía ni la menor idea –Si yo quisiera, le podría cerrar su asqueroso establecimiento si es que se le puede llamar así.

_-¿Terminaste?-_ preguntó el rubio a lo que el azabache afirmo con la cabeza _–Bueno pero que delicadito me salió este muchacho… ¡Hay Hanji, deberías sacarlo más seguido!_

_-Lo siento Mike, él no está acostumbrado a frecuentar estos sitios._

_-Hay mi chiquita ¿Qué rayos le viste a este friki del orden que ama bañarse, pero no quiere darse un baño de pueblo?-_ dijo entre carcajadas lo cual preocupó a la mujer por el carácter de su novio –_Bien te responderé… La comida es grasosa porque tiene sabor, el local no está sucio, es su estilo, el perro es nuestra mascota, ni modo de dejarlo al pobre sin comer_- él hombre le hace una mueca de decepción insinuando que era un desconsiderado –_Lo de los mocos es natural, no hay mesas y tardan en atender ya que es el día del taco._

_-¿Día del taco?-_ se sorprendió al no entender como ese mal intento de alimento podía tener un dia festivo.

_-Mira, por eso te digo que lo saques a la calle mi morena… El día del taco es cuando se ponen los precios al 2x1 en todos los locales._

_-Yo sigo creyendo que ni siquiera deberían existir-_ dijo molestó.

_-Mira mi chavo, bájale a tu drama ya que…_

Mike le iba a contestar enojado ya que su actitud lo estaba hartando, pero fue interrumpido por uno de sus empleados que tenía una cara de preocupación, la cual se hizo más notoria al darse cuenta como el pelinegro lo miraba con ira, tanto que, si las miradas mataran, el habría estado muerto más de cinco veces por segundo.

_-Señor, le traigo malas noticias-_ dijo tragando saliva.

_-Pues habla de una vez Moblit, ya que tu cara no me está gustando nada._

_-Lo que pasa es que se acaba de terminar la carne, al parecer contaron mal los kilos y no creo que nos alcance para una siguiente ronda… Además tenemos que entregar las órdenes para una fiesta de cumpleaños y el repartidor no se presentó a trabajar._

_-¡Rayos!... ¿Por qué nos tenía que pasar esto ahora? No podemos cerrar y abandonar el local con todo este titipuchal de gente y mucho menos cuando no tenemos guardia de seguridad aun…Hay caray, que haremos-_ se rascaba la cabeza con preocupación, lo cual hacia sonreír en sus adentros al francés.

_-Ni modo jefe, nos tenemos que ir… Sólo somos tres personas, así que todos tendremos que ir a comprar y entregar lo que hace falta._

Mike estaba cada vez más preocupado y con esto Levi cada vez más feliz. Hanji notó los temores de su amigo y se acercó a él con una sonrisa consoladora.

_-No te preocupes, puedes cerrar el local sin miedo ya que yo y Levi nos quedaremos a cuidarlo en lo que no están- _dijo tomándole las manos, lo cual dejo en chock al azabache, ya que toda su alegría se había ido por el desagüe…Karma, pensó.

_-¿De verdad?, pues muchas gracias mi niña_- respondió con alegría dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Después de unos minutos Mike les explico a sus clientes que cerrarían y una vez que se fueron todos, se acercó nuevamente a la pareja.

_-Bueno, nosotros regresaremos en tres horas- _dijo dándole un juego de llaves_ –Si surge algún problema, no dudes en llamarme._

_-Si está bien, no te preocupes._

_-Gracias Hanji, no sé cómo agradecerte… ¡Eres como un ángel caído del cielo!, Ahora ya sé por qué Moblit no dejaba de verte el trasero._

La mujer sorprendida volteo hacia el mencionado quien estaba ruborizado, pero luego puso una cara de susto al sentir la mirada asesina del hombre más bajo lo cual dejo confusa a la mujer.

_-No te preocupes enanin, este tipo a estado encaprichado con mi niña, pero ella nunca le ha dado vuelo-_ le dijo en un oído al empresario para luego retirarse del local junto a sus empleados.

.

.

.

Habían transcurrido 20 minutos en total silencio, lo cual fue incómodo y confuso para Hanji, así que se decidió a terminar con esto de una vez.

_-Levi ¿Por qué te pasa algo?- preguntó con tristeza._

_-…_

Al no recibir respuesta, comenzó a preocuparse, así que se acercó para abrazar a su prometido por la espalda.

_-Amor, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-_ decía con ternura mientras hundía su cabeza en sus hombros y se aferraba a su espalda.

_-¿Por qué mierda le dijiste que cuidaríamos su basurero?-_ respondió al fin con una voz fría, intentando resistirse al agradable calor que le propinaba la de anteojos.

-_Cariño, él es mi amigo…Ni modo de no apoyarlo-_ dijo besándole el cuello por detrás, pero él ojigris no respondía, así que intuyó que estaba celoso _–Además él está casado, así que no tienes de que preocuparte._

_-Pero el idiota de su ayudante no, hasta oíste que el muy inútil quería contigo-_ dijo con la voz entre cortada al recordar como ese sujeto miraba a su mujer con lujuria.

_-Tal vez le guste, pero eso no significa que a mí también-_ ella se volteó para quedar frente a él, así que se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo beso en los labios con dulzura –_Yo sólo te amo a ti mi lindo gruñón._

_-Hanji-_ mencionó tomándole el rostro con suavidad y a la vez con decepción –Se suponía que hoy era un día muy especial- comenzó a jugar con su cabello mientras le ponía una cara triste _–Se suponía que hoy iría a celebrar a un restaurante de lujo con el amor de mi vida, pelearíamos, reiríamos y tomaríamos un poco de vino. Después iríamos a mi departamento a ver una película de romance como a ti te gustan, tomaríamos una ducha y luego iríamos a mi recamara a amarnos_- sacó un el pétalo de una rosa que estaba en su bolsillo del pantalón y se lo entregó a la castaña.

_-Levi, realmente no sabía lo que tenías preparado_- respondió con tristeza ya que ahora se sentía mal de haberle arruinado la sorpresa a su novio. Estuvo cabizbaja por un rato hasta que se le ocurrió una idea para animarlo _–Cariño, sé que las cosas no salieron como quería y lo siento, pero aun así voy a arreglar esto._

_-¿Cómo?-_ le preguntaba con duda ya que no sabía que se le había ocurrido ahora.

_-Haciendo aunque sea una de las cosas que estaba en la lista-_ respondió con una gran sonrisa.

_-¿Umm? _

Hanji volteo a todos lados para asegurarse de que el local estuviera completamente cerrado y una vez que lo confirmo, comenzó a levantarse la blusa amarilla y a sacarse el sostén negro de encaje, sorprendiendo al pelinegro por su repentina conducta.

_-Hanji, ¿Qué está haciendo…-_ no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que la de anteojos lo estaba besando con mucha pasión en los labios, por lo que decidió profundizar el beso hasta que la necesidad de oxígeno los separara.

_-Te dije que haría algo de tu lista, así que como estaremos tres horas solos atrapados en un local vacío…Pensé que sería un buen lugar para hacer lo último de tu lista-_ respondió con una gran sonrisa.

_-Realmente estás loca-_ comentó con una sonrisa pícara para luego retomar sus besos, sólo que ahora acompañado de sus manos, quienes con el dedo gordo comenzaba a jugar con los rozagantes pezones de la castaña moviéndolos para un lado a otro.

_-Le…Levi-_ decía entre gemidos mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa negra, dejando su bien marcado torso al descubierto.

Los besos se fueron apasionando cada vez más hasta llegar a mordidas en el cuello, lo cual sabían que daría paso a algo más lujurioso.

_-Hanji, quiero hacerlo pero no encuentro en donde- _decía el azabache entre suspiros roncos, ya que se estaba comenzando a evitar y le urgía un lugar donde colocar a su amada.

_-¿Por qué no lo haces en las mesas o en el piso?-_ respondió con dulzura la mujer.

_-Ni hablar… Las mesas están sucias y el piso fue escupido por todos…Que tal si nos da roña mientras follamos, no que horror-_ mencionó con asco mientras analizaba el sitio buscando un lugar más o menos decente para tener sexo, hasta que dio con uno –_Ese es perfecto._

Levi le quito los lentes a Hanji poniéndolos en la mesa, para luego cargarla como princesa hasta colocarla en el carrito de los tacos, el cual estaba frio ya que lo habían apagado desde hace tiempo.

_-Lo siento amor, pero es lo mejor que encontré- _contestó mientras se terminó de quitar su camisa, la cual doblo con cuidado, colocándola junto a las gafas y se volvió a acercar a ella para retomar sus caricias.

_-¡Espera!-_ fue detenido por una Hanji, a la cual se le dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

_-¿Ahora qué?_

_-¿Tu dijiste que no te gustaban los tacos verdad?_

_-Sí, ¿Creí que eso había quedado en claro?_

_-Bueno-_ dijo con una mirada picara y una voz sensual en forma de amenaza _–Pues haré que te gusten._

_-…_

La francesa comenzó a tomar el recipiente con guacamole que estaba a lado y con la otra mano se lo untaba en los pechos y vientre hasta acabar con el contenido, mientras que Levi ponía cara de asco al ver el cuerpo de su prometida cubierto de verde.

_-¿Pero qué mierda estás haciendo?-_ comentó con molestia.

_-Dije que haría que te gustaran los tacos… Así que la única manera de que tengamos sexo es si vas probando cada uno de los ingredientes_- respondió Hanji de una forma sensual, la cual hizo que después de unos segundos, el pelinegro cayera en el juego.

El francés se volvió a acercar a ella y se montó al carro de tacos para poder subirse encima de ella. Una vez que lo logro, comenzó a tocar los pechos de la mujer, pero le resultaba asqueroso la textura.

_-¿Estás seguro de esto cuatro ojos?-_ preguntaba con duda ya que quería coger con ella, pero le daba asco por lo que comenzaba a retractarse de seguir.

_-Confía en mi amor._

Con sólo decir eso, el azabache tomo valor y empezó a masturbar su busto. Con una mano masajeaba uno de sus senos, mientras que con su boca succionaba y mordía cuidadosamente su pezón, de arriba hacia abajo y dándole círculos con la lengua.

_-Le…Levi espera, yo-_ decía poseída por el placer de sentir sus dientes enterrados en su ahora endurecido pezón.

_-¡Olvídalo Hanji!, esta fue tu idea, ahora no te retractes_- mencionó con impaciencia mientras lambia el guacamole que había en esa zona, para luego comenzar a bajar hasta el ombligo.

Todo esto le provocaba unas excitantes sensaciones a la castaña, quien sólo podía dejarse dominar por la lujuria y cerrar las piernas para amplificar el placer, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el ojigris, quien en un movimiento rápido, le quito los pantalones, bragas y tacones a la mujer.

_-Levi yo te quiero aden…_

_-Aun no, espérate a mi turno-_la interrumpió dejándola confundida hasta que notó para donde iba todo.

Él se quitó los zapatos y las calcetas, dejándolos con cuidado en el suelo y luego tomó la cabeza de Hanji para acercarla a su entrepierna. Ella capto rápido y con movimientos torpes comenzó a bajar el cierre para poder liberar al hombre de esos molestos pantalones y bóxer que aprisionaba a su miembro.

La castaña lo tomo con ambas manos y estaba lista para metérselo a la boca, pero él la detuvo.

_-¡Hanji espera!-_ dijo con un una voz ronca.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ contestó confundida.

_-Te dije que yo también quería jugar._

_-…_

Levi tomó un poco de sazonador de carne y comenzó a untárselo en todo su miembro hasta dejarlo completamente cubierto, una vez terminada su tarea, le dio indicaciones a su prometida para que continuara. Ella se lo metió a la boca lambiendo el glande con pequeños círculos mientras que con las otras manos se encargaba de masajearlo de arriba hacia abajo.

Él no podía ocultar el placer y dejo soltar unos roncos gemidos, los cuales excitaron a su mujer para que continuara con su labor, sólo que ahora con mayor intensidad.

-_Hanji, me voy a-_ no pudo terminar su frase ya que había disparado en la boca, llenándosela todo de semen.

_-Creo que tu semen con sazonador de carne es lo más delicioso que he probado, aunque debo de admitir que es un poco salado-_ respondió con una risa burlona para luego volver a recostarse de espaldas sobre el carrito _–Bien, ya se acabó tu turno, así que continua por favor._

_-Ok- _dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El ojigris le separó las piernas y metió su cabeza para rozar su nariz con el clítoris, realizando pequeños golpecitos sobre el mientras que metía sus dedos dentro de la vagina y realizaba suaves masajes dentro de sus paredes.

-_Le…Le…Levi, por favor no te detengas, te lo ruego-_ decía entre gemidos agudos mientras que con sus manos jugaba con el cabello del francés.

_-No te preocupes que no pienso hacerlo._

Cuando sintió que se estaba humedeciendo, retiro los dedos para introducir su lengua, la cual daba embestidas y movimientos más intensos. Hanji no pudo más, así que junto sus piernas para aprisionar y hundir un poco más su cabeza hacia su intimidad y en unos pocos segundos, ya se había corrido. Levi no hizo más que succionar su fluido y una vez terminado, se levantó para continuar lo que su miembro le había pedido desde que lo libero.

Él le separo aún más las piernas y con una mano ayudo a su amiguito a entrar. Hanji sólo pudo sentir una descarga eléctrica recorrer toda su espalda mientras que el azabache la embestía cada vez con más rapidez y fuerza.

_-Levi, por favor más fuerte-_ decía con una voz entrecortada mientras que sus uñas se aferraban a la fuerte espalda del empresario.

_-Entendido-_ contestó con alegría mientras continuaba con sus embestidas.

Después de un rato él se salió para que pudieran cambiar de posición. Hanji se puso de rodillas mientras que él la penetró por detrás, tomándole las caderas para poder embestirla con más fuerza.

_-¡Sigue así, sigue así!-_ era lo único que decía, mientras que se masturbaba los pechos para aumentar el placer, mientras que Levi aparte de darle, también le besaba apasionadamente la espalda –_Lo siento amor, creo que ya no puedo más._

_-Mierda, yo estoy igual._

Ante esas palabras, cambiaron de posición una vez más. Ahora estaban como al principio, sólo que ahora las piernas de la castaña estaban sobre los hombros del pelinegro para que su miembro llegara más profundo. Luego de un par de minutos ella no pudo más, ya había alcanzado el orgasmo, por lo que se corrió. Al sentir el fluido plegostioso cubriendo su miembro, no pudo dar otras embestidas más y eyaculo dentro de su prometida.

Con cansancio, retiro su pene y se echó encima a descansar sobre su mujer, mientras que ella dejaba salir el semen de su vagina al carrito de tacos.

_-Siento la demora mis chavos, pero ya llegamos- _mencionó Mike mientras cargaba unas bolsas con carne congelada y las metía a la cocina.

_-Hola-_ respondieron ambos, quienes se encontraban sentados en una mesa leyendo el periódico como si nada hubiera pasado.

_-Gracias por cuidarme el changarro… ¿Cómo se los podre agradecer?-_ preguntaba el rubio con felicidad.

_-No es nada, pero si nos disculpas nos tenemos que ir-_ respondió el ojigris con seriedad mientras tomaba la mano y se dirigían hacia la puerta.

_-Bueno, pues bye-_ contesto confundido.

Al salir al estacionamiento, se encontraron con Moblit, quien contemplaba a Hanji con cara de menso, mientras que ella lo ignoraba y se abrazaba a su prometido. Ante esto, el pelinegro dio una sonrisa de satisfacción y le dedico una mirada de advertencia a su intento de rival de amores, para luego subirse al auto junto a la castaña y marcharse.

.

.

.

_-¿Limpiaste la evidencia?- _le preguntaba a la mujer de anteojos con un poco de preocupación mientras manejaba hacia el departamento de su prometida.

_-Sí, te lo he dicho mil veces-_ respondió con una voz burlona mientras le tomaba la mano.

_-Es que no puedo dejar de pensar que nos olvidamos de limpiar algo._

En eso se escucha el timbre de celular de Hanji, lo cual espanto a ambos y con un poco de nerviosismo lo tomo y acepto la llamada, poniendo el altavoz para que también él escuchara.

_-¿Bueno?-_ preguntó intentando controlar los nervios.

-_Hola mi morenaza, ¿Qué están haciendo por la ciudad?-_ mencionó Mike con mucha felicidad.

Al reconocer la voz ambos comenzaron a sudar frio, tenían miedo de que los descubrieran.

_-Mi niña ¿Aun estas viva?-_ si lo siento –_Este Levi me está llevando a mi departamento… ¿Pasa algo?_

_-Sí, algo que creí que no harían_.

Ambos se pusieron demasiado tensos, por lo que el pelinegro orillo el carro para escuchar con más atención la conversación mientras le hacía señales a su prometida para que se tranquilizara, pero no pudo hacerlo, así que estalló.

_-¡Lo siento Mike, no debimos hacerlo… Te prometo que repararemos todo y…y!-_ ella casi lloraba y el francés le dedicaba una cara de entre molestia y sorpresa

_-De que estas hablando, me gusto que lo hicieran-_ respondió con alegría el rubio.

_-¿Ahhh?-_ estaba realmente confundida y su novio también, por lo que se quedaron en shock para luego escuchar lo que Mike les diría.

_-Gracias por preparar el asador…No sé qué tipo de sazonador hayan usado ni cuanta cantidad de sal, pero mis clientes están felices del nuevo sabor de la carne ¡Ojala me pasen la receta?_

_-¿Sazonador?-_ se quedó sorprendida, pero luego le llego una risa picara al descubrir de lo que se trataba –_Lo siento Mike, pero es una receta de la abuela, así que no lo puedo pasar_.

_-Que lastima, bueno te dejo ya que tengo clientes que atender._

_-Bye-_ contestó para luego colgar la llamada.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio donde Hanji se reía con nerviosísimo y Levi ponía una cara de confusión, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

_-¿Qué mierda fue todo eso?-_ preguntó un poco alterado.

_-Nada, sólo que dice Mike que eres un buen sazonador de alimentos– _respondió con más alegría mientras abrazaba al hombre.

_-¿De que estas hablando?-_ cuestionó con molestia, pero aceptando el abrazo de la de anteojos.

_-¿Te puedo confesar algo y no te enojas?_

_-Está bien-_ contestó con duda.

_-Lo que pasa es que al parecer se me olvido limpiar la plancha del carrito._

_-¿Y?-_ mencionó con enojo.

_-Digamos que se quedó pegado un poco de los residuos de tu eyaculación._

_-¿Pero qué mierda qué?- _se deshizo del abrazo al entender a que se refería con lo de "sazonador" y tomo a Hanji por los hombros _-¡Tú me dijiste que habías limpiado y eliminado cualquier evidencia?_

_-Lo siento, al parecer se me olvido esa evidencia-_ decía con una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que le daba miedo verlo tan alterado.

_-Ni creas que se va a quedar así… Ten por seguro que recibirás tu castigo-_ dijo con el ceño bien fruncido mientras encendía el carro y manejaba a toda velocidad.

_-Le…Levi… ¿A dónde me llevas?-_ preguntaba muy tensa.

_-Aún tengo las cosas preparadas en mi departamento-_ respondió con una sonrisa ladina mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

_-¿De que estas hablando?_

_-Te daré toda la maldita noche hasta que aprendas a limpiar una estúpida parrilla- mencionó_ mientras se volteaba hacia ella _–Pero antes pasaremos a una tienda a comprar ingredientes para hacer tacos._

_-Eso significa que ya te gustan-_ dijo la castaña con más alivio.

_-No para comer._

Sólo se limitó a contestar eso mientras manejaba a toda velocidad. Al parecer sería una larga noche y más para Hanji, a quien le tocaría probar esos tacos con el doble de "sazonador".

* * *

**Lo siento por tardar tanto. Se suponía que esta historia la subiría el 31 de marzo (día del taco), pero por falta de tiempo apenas lo pude hacer.**

**También perdón si la historia es un poco grotesca al final, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir lemon y creo que me excedí XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dense una vuelta por mis otros fics :) **


End file.
